Question: Simplify the expression. $2y(-y+4)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2y}$ $ = ({2y} \times -y) + ({2y} \times 4)$ $ = (-2y^{2}) + (8y)$ $ = -2y^{2} + 8y$